The present invention relates to a trailer towing device for motor vehicles, and more particularly, to a device having a coupling neck which can be adjusted on the vehicle body between an inoperative position and an operative position and has a coupling ball at the end side and, at the vehicle body or a member, an adjustably held socket is provided for an electric plug connection of a trailer.
DE 200 16 618 US discloses a socket for an electrical plug connection on a towing device which can be adjusted along with the adjusting of a coupling rod between an inoperative position and an operative position.